SOLDIER Pride
by Kuraudo Strife
Summary: Part 2 of the Foursome Saga. Things need to be changed before they get out of hand, or is it too late? Cloud's hurt, Zack's broken down and Angeal and Genesis can't keep their relationship together. Will the pain end? AGZC Rated M for Mentions of Rape.FIN
1. Chapter 1

Note: Zack & Cloud come on heat every season including autumn and winter.

Sorry for errors! Enjoy!

**SOLDIER pride**

This time of the season was the worse time for both Angeal and Genesis. It was even worse for Zack, he dreaded this time of the year, even though he had had great fun with Angeal and Genesis. Cloud was almost entirely new to this all. The young Uke's knew the strains and stresses the two endured through this, and even though they tried to help lighten it, it sometimes made it worse.

Zack sat glaring on the sofa, his usual stance of sitting with his arms folded, on leg over the other meant many things. At that point though, he was pissed off, thoroughly. The constant angry swishes of the black tail and slightly tilted ears, twitching in small jolty movements to show his annoyance.

Cloud was sitting on the floor, legs crossed and staring up at the three SOLDIERs, his tail trying to tuck between his legs, ears flat in fear. He didn't have much understanding what was going on, he knew what he was going through at the moment, but not why the three were so... _angry _ about it. The sparks were flying and he was scared by it slightly, he had never seen Angeal, a normally calm person, with angered Mako eyes before. Or even Zack for that matter, his always bouncy fun loving blue eyes were tinged heavily with aqua green and burning with so much fury.

_First Class SOLDIERs are scary when angry_, Cloud thought, _No wonder nobody dares going anyway near them in that state._

Genesis just sighed; he knew not to get involved with these two when they were in a heavy argument. They would make up in the end, but at the moment the small amounts of terror flashing in their youngest Uke's eyes was upsetting for him.

Genesis always had a soft side when it came to Cloud.

He knelt next to Cloud and smiled at the blond, taking his hand and leading him towards the kitchen. Cloud followed willingly, slightly fearing that the two would start shouting at each other in the next few minutes. Neither SOLDIER noticed their disappearance.

The blond sat up on the counter and tilted his head as Genesis got two cups out and filled one with blackcurrant and the other with coffee. Cloud smiled warmly, instantly knowing the warm blackcurrant being made was for him. He watched Genesis flick the kettle on before turning and walking to stand in between the blonds thighs, leaning up and kissing the blond. "They're always like this at this time of year."

"Why though? I don't understand why Angeal gets so upset by it, and why Zack starts resenting him so." Cloud asked, resting his head on the dominants shoulder, his legs kicking slightly and hitting the cupboard underneath him, which held plates and bowls. He knew he had an effect on all three SOLDIERs, somehow sapping the concentration from them with a small touch or a simple kiss. He was naive to the small fact that his innocence was so much of a distraction that it could potentially ruin a fight.

"Angeal isn't upset with Zack as such," Genesis stated, lifting the blonds' head from his shoulder and smiling at the curious blues staring back at him. He pecked the soft cheek once before turning to find the sugar. "And Zack isn't resenting him. It's the SOLDIERs, more Thirds and seconds than First which are the problem. You see the thirds and seconds still have this massive problem with their... sex drive." Cloud blinked, but he quickly got the idea, blushing.

"The thirds and seconds think they can have whoever they want, when they want and how they want. It's a terrible time for The Ukes that are in or around Shinra because they become sex crazed animals to put it bluntly. They don't care who they get, as long as the claim a Uke for themselves." The Usually fiery red head stated his grip on the spoon a little more than necessary. "Angeal doesn't want either of you to get in trouble with them. Sephiroth also has to conceal Reno for the same reason." Genesis explained, putting the sugar away, turning around a pouring the hot water into the mugs.

"There's something else isn't there?"

Genesis sighed, shoulders slouching; he knew Cloud was too smart. The blond was top of all his classes, of course he was bound to catch on to the small hint of secrecy. "You've really got to tell me where you got your smarts from." He grumbled, handing the small blue mug to Cloud before sipping his coffee slightly. "It happened around last year, maybe, anyway, it was when Zack first came into heat." Cloud nodded, Heat was a side affect for having the adorable fluffy ears and tails. They adapt the animal traits such as going into heat, sometimes protectiveness and very rarely, pregnancy.

"We didn't have a clue what was going on." Genesis continued, "I mean, it was our first time dealing with a Uke. We let him go out one night with some of his friends, and they happened to be third classes he had just met. We didn't think of it as anything, we wanted him to make friends." Genesis sighed, shaking his head lightly.

"How could we have been stupid?" Genesis took another deep breath, feeling the rare wave of guilt wash over him. "Anyway, they went out. They had spiked Zack's drink and attempted to take advantage. If it wasn't for the fact Sephiroth had Turks guarding all three of us at that moment, he would have been raped." Cloud blinked, realization hitting him instantly, Zack was a second class when that had happened. Cloud was a lowly cadet, he wouldn't have been able to defend himself at all especially against second and third class SOLDIERs.

"I want you to listen to me for once! For fuck sake Angeal I'm not a fucking baby!" Cloud winced slightly, Genesis spotted it in an instance and rushed to the blond's side, taking the cooling mugs away and holding the blond tight. Cloud had hated people shouting, he hated people fighting. His parents used to fight all the time when he was younger before his father vanished into thin air.

"I don't give a fuck Zackary Fair! You are my responsibility and I will look after you no matter what!"

"Why don't you trust me for once Angeal!?"

"Because you were almost _raped_ Zack! I don't want that happening to you again and nor do I want Cloud going through it!"

"I wouldn't let Cloud anywhere near those fucking bastards!"

"That's the whole fucking point! I don't want EITHER of you out of this apartment!"

"I've grown up Angeal! Cloud is still young and as much as I don't want to say it he's still vulnerable! I'm NOT!"

"YES YOU FUCKING WELL ARE!"

"FUCK YOU! FUCK THE LOT OF YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU ANGEAL!"

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Well away from here! Maybe you would grow up a little and see I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Fucking stay where you are Zack!"

"FUCK**.** OFF!" Cloud's shoulder started to shake when the two heard the door slam shut, opening again with Angeal chasing after Zack and then slamming. Genesis also had to wince, his sensitive hearing following the pair down the corridor. He rubbed Cloud's back gently, trying to ease the sobs. He needed to distract the blond, without traumatising him even more.

"They like that this time of the year?" Cloud asked timidly, peeking at the older male who sighed sadly and nodded.

"Yeah, they're always like this at this time of year."

* * *

Zack didn't return until a few hours later, refusing to talk to Angeal or Genesis and hugging Cloud for most of the evening. He rarely let the blond out of his sight for longer than ten minutes, making the blond sit on the floor in front of him while he did his essays. The blond Uke didn't mind, but he didn't want Zack to be angry at Angeal and Genesis. He didn't want to have to choose if they... "No that won't happen..."

"Hmm? You say something Spike?" Cloud looked up, eyes wide like a Chocobo caught in the headlights.

"O-Oh... nothing Zack, Just..." Zack frowned, watching the blond bow his head almost in shame. Had the blond been upset by today's events? It was the most likely thing, Genesis had told him when he was sitting outside on the bench in the dark quiet corner that Cloud had been scared and upset by the argument. Zack didn't want the blond to ever feel scared, and the guilt crept back as he just realized he had caused the one thing he had tried to protect the blond from.

"Spike-"

"Don't be mad at Angeal..." He whimpered softly, ears flat against his skull. His hands clasped tightly together until his knuckles turned white, tail still and unmoving. "He just wants us safe..."

Zack winced physically. He had caused Cloud to feel insecure at that moment, and so did Angeal. He crawled onto the floor, pulling the blond Uke onto his lap and holding him tightly, rocking slightly as a mother would a child. "I'm sorry Spike."

"Zack-"

"I know, I know. Apologize to Angeal, but..."

Cloud frowned, small amount of anger flaring up inside of his chest as he stared up at Zack. "Soldier pride?"

Zack turned away, Cloud was right. Zack had been brought up in SOLDIER pride, not be sorry for his own actions. It affected life at home as much as it did on the battlefield, on a mission. That's why relationships were difficult in Shinra, none of the SOLDIERs apologized for their own actions and the pain they caused to their lovers.

"Should have guessed." Cloud growled out, crawling out of Zack's arms and standing up, he picked up his scattered notes and papers before wandering over to the empty desk. He plopped down in front of the wooden desk, flicked the small lamp on and carried on with his work silently, not even giving Zack a second glance to see the pure look of devastation on the usually bouncy face.


	2. Chapter 2

**SOLDIER pride**

**Chapter 2**

Zack had been quiet for the following days, never once smiling, laughing or bringing his endless amounts of energy. He would creep into the bed in the spare bedroom, unwilling to face his lovers in the other room, which was minus one anyway because Cloud had moved back into the barracks. The blond didn't care if he had to face the abuse he had gotten away from in the first place, he didn't want to be in the firing line of First class SOLDIERs.

Angeal had felt guilty over the whole ordeal, even though he still blamed Zack because he just wouldn't understand what he was feeling. He knew he was partly the reason Cloud had left the apartment, who was now unsure of what to do with his lovers. He hated the silence in the Apartment, Zack was always training with Sephiroth, Genesis out sometimes with Reno, and other times (though anyone barely caught the blond) with Cloud. The lover's were apart from each other, at breaking point with one another.

Zack sighed heavily as he collapsed on the sofa, letting himself in knowing Angeal would be out and Genesis would be too. Sephiroth had walked him back, having a long chat with the young SOLDIER about trying to talk to Angeal about the problem. Genesis wouldn't suddenly stop leaving and Cloud wouldn't just magically appear if he just left it, Cloud wouldn't feel safe and Genesis wouldn't want to return to somewhere which had non stop arguments.

Angeal would be on his way home, Zack knew that much. Sephiroth had asked Reno to phone Angeal and tell him to go home, now matter where he was, and sort the problem out. Zack was worried, he didn't know what state Angeal was in and was fearful if he said one word wrong he would anger Angeal more.

Hearing the front door unlock knocked him out of his senses, his fear rising slowly as he heard the heavy footsteps of their oldest lover.

Angeal peered down the corridor and saw the nervous state Zack has gotten into, he couldn't blame him. Angeal had a deep almost overwhelming fear that Zack was going to get angry and do something stupid. The young first class had the tendency to do something idiotic when he was angry, the countless missions both Genesis and Angeal attended with him proved it.

"Pup?" Angeal called out, causing Zack to tense up a bit more. He walked over and sat on the couch next to the First Class Uke. Both were unsure how to start, who should speak first and what to say. But Zack hated being silent, and was the first to speak.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured, he had rarely had to say those two words in SOLDIER. SOLDIER pride was one of the main guidelines in how to be a first class. But even though he rarely said it, this time held more emotion than ever before. Angeal couldn't help but smile, he didn't want Zack to have soldier pride but his instructors had brought him up with it and Angeal was too late in teaching him that isn't wasn't the best thing.

However, Angeal felt that he had a small chance to make Zack's Apology even truer, after hearing him he believed he could save his lover. He just had to say three small words, ones which will mean a possible chance of breaking the tight clasp around Zack's pride.

"I know puppy, I'm sorry too."

"I should have listened to you in the first place, I should have understood how you felt without throwing it back in your face..." Zack whimpered, fidgeting slightly at the quickly building guilty feeling and the desperate urge to hug his lover. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh God I'm So Fucking Sorry!" Zack sobbed loudly covering his face with his hand. He understood now, Cloud, Angeal, Genesis... They were all right. Soldier Pride was something that shouldn't take control of someone. The need to apologize was far greater than believing everything you do is right. Nobody is perfect, they shouldn't cover it up with lies and deception. Zack finally understood that, he wanted to spew every apology he had kept hidden.

That was until Angeal's phone began to ring.

The Older SOLDIER sighed, wishing he turned his cell phone off before he entered the apartment, flicking the phone open he frowned as he saw Genesis' name flash. Genesis rarely used the phone, unless in emergencies, saying they were a pointless contraption for evens the stupidest of men.

Angeal quickly answered the call, smiling apologetically towards Zack, who smiled warmly in return knowing the same reason as to why he had to take Genesis' call. The black ears twitched, as if ready to listen in but unable, the black tail wagged slightly in eagerness.

"Genesis,"

"_Angeal get you fucking arse down here right fucking now!"_

"Genesis? What's wrong?"

"_Right, I know you're making amends with puppy, but to be quite frank we have a more serious problem then that!"_

"Genesis, if you just tell us what's wrong we'll come help you!" Angeal snarled out, Genesis was making him worried, stressed and overall annoyed. Whatever had wound their auburn lover up to the point of swearing was something to be worried about. Zack seemed to sense something wrong, running to the spare bedroom to grab his boots, and then quickly Angeal's. Making up and promising never again would have to wait, they had an unknown serious matter on their hands.

"_It's Cloud, someone attacked him."_

_

* * *

_Zack and Angeal ran though the corridors, following the winding paths to an open training ground. Genesis had told them the exact training ground and with Angeal's knowledge of the place, he knew the quickest route.

The pair's hearts were pounding against their chests, fear swam their minds and Mako induced eyes as the leaped over the fence which was standing between them and the hurt blond. Zack could see the deep red jacket of their lover, vibrant red and silver of Reno and Sephiroth and lastly the soft golden color of Cloud, the blond lover he hadn't seen for days.

The pair picked up the pace, soon making out Genesis holding Cloud close to his chest cradling him in his arms, Reno and Sephiroth were standing side by side, Reno on the phone and Sephiroth looking up at them. As they got closer, they started to hear the angry yells of Reno on the phone, to what seemed to be a medic, which echoed across the grounds. What tugged Zack's heartstrings the most was the pathetic whimpers that came from Cloud, as he huddled closer to the warmth of his auburn haired lover, clutching the still bleeding wound on his side.

Zack skidded to his knees, gloved hand immediately petting the golden ears and blue eyes locking with worried, stained Mako ones. The Blond looked so tired, eyes drooping slightly before being jolted awake by intense heat and pain. The wound on his side dripped blood, staining his torn uniform and causing a small puddle on the floor.

Angeal knelt down more calmly, slowly moving Cloud's hand to examine the agonizing wound. It was a clean cut, deep but definitely done by someone who could handle a blade, or at least be able to swing one. _What a time not to have Materia or potions, _Angeal thought. The SOLDIER pulled the scarf around the blonds' neck, covering the wound and solving two problems at once. Helping the bleeding to slow down and also letting the gentle wind to reach Cloud's neck and cool him down a little more.

Reno snarled and slammed his phone shut, looking at Genesis who seemed to understand what was going on. "He's dealing with a SOLDIER, he hasn't got time for a cadet."

Zack growled low in his throat, having finally had enough of waiting for a medic. Cloud was losing blood, even though the amount was less because of the makeshift bandage, but he was still slowly dying. He stood up on his feet, rolling his shoulders before lifting the blond from Genesis' grasp, hooking his arms under Cloud's knees and neck. The slightly lighter haired man seemed to understand quickly as well as their oldest lover, both running ahead to open the gates. Sephiroth and Reno followed after Zack, the usually chirpy red head looking worried.

As they passed the gate Genesis ran ahead to call for a doctor, Angeal held the door open as Zack slid through the door, making sure not to bang the blonds head or feet against the door frame. They quickly entered the medical wing and a brunette rushed up to them, Genesis standing behind her.

Zack looked down and saw Cloud's eyes shut.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last part of this story, sorry no smut this time. I would like to thank Kit572 for giving the idea of "Heat", I promise the next story shall have smut. I will do a oneshot when they come into heat again. You never know of course... might have a slight interesting twist.... *grins*

**SOLDIER pride**

**Chapter 3**

Voices, painful, worried, annoyingly _loud_ voices echoed in the deep abyss of his mind. Some sounded vaguely familiar, others were new to him. The desperate shouts became louder, and clearer, by the moment and soon he could understand what they were all saying. Didn't help the fact that they were still being too loud.

"When will he wake?"

The voice was gruff, firm but had an underlying hint of protectiveness and definitely uncertainty. The booming voice hurt his aching head and was probably the reason why he felt so close to waking up. A much softer feminine voice replied, giving the gruff voice an answer.

"Soon, it was lucky he didn't lose so much blood. I think it was a good idea to give SOLDIERs some sort of first aid training."

He was hurt? He didn't feel any aches or pains in his body except for his head... then again, his body felt numb and heavy. The thick blanket, was it a blanket? That covered his body felt like a sheet of thick metal molding to his shape and pinning him down to the bed. He... he could feel something light and soft in his hand, a familiar feeling clasping around his small heavy hand, tightening every so often.

"Any signs of rape?" A lighter voice asked, still firm and had the same hint of protectiveness and uneasiness. It sounded familiar as well, caring and belonged to someone that was close to him.

The hand tightened again, this time for longer, thumb pad stroking over his knuckles. The touch was soothing, a gentle warmth gathering his painful headache and easing it away into a dazed haze. He felt sleepy, on the verge of his deep unconsciousness and full awareness.

"There are no signs except for the torn clothing, we're going to..."

The voices faded away again, the haze enveloping his mind. His body felt light, so close to losing all feeling. He tried to keep hold of the hand, tightening his grasp in a small twitch, but it was all hopeless as he lost all consciousness.

* * *

Zack stayed by Cloud's bedside the entire night, right through to the morning. Angeal had popped in before he had gone to sleep in their dorm and early that morning Genesis had brought a cup of coffee for the young SOLDIER and stayed to keep him company. Zack had been determined to be with the blond when he first woke up, to apologize to him for everything that had happened.

The dark haired SOLDIER didn't know what had happened, but when he heard Angeal say sorry to him, it struck something within him. Like a pair of scissors cutting the cord that finally releasing that long time built up ignorance to say sorry. Zack didn't sleep that night, angry at himself for doing something so stupid that brought the relationship close to its knees.

"That's a bit of deep thinking puppy." Genesis murmured, slightly concerned about the deep expression on his lover's face. He rarely saw an expression so confused or so guilt ridden on the young first class' smooth usually grinning face. How long has it been since he's seen his puppy _smile_?

"I..." Zack murmured, looking up with sad eyes at the blond. Small twitches, every small detail, chest rising and falling... Zack held onto those small details of his unconscious. Counting every second he remained oblivious to the world.

"Cloud's like this because of us...?" He asked quietly. He turned his head to his auburn lover, eyes holding tightly onto unshed tears, spikes drooping, tail barely moving, and ears flat against his skull. _Poor kid is in a sorry state..._

"No little one, Cloud's in this state because someone was too selfish. We should not feel guilty for someone else's sins."

"But-"

"Genesis is right puppy." Both members looked up, genesis smiling as Angeal stepped towards Zack and ruffled the slightly greasy spikes. Angeal made a vow that as soon as the four of them were back at the apartment he was gonna fill them up and force them to have a shower. "Guilt is a tricky emotion to conquer, often feeling guilty for nothing. You're still young puppy; it takes everyone awhile to understand what and what not to feel guilty about."

Zack smiled, though weak it was genuine, something all lovers had missed. There was a small whine, and then a whimper and the three of them turned their attention to the cause.

Cloud writhed on the bed, whimpering and trying wake up. His mind was hazy, hearing not brilliant but he could sense his lovers. He can _hear_ them. But his eye lids were heavy, making waking up all that more difficult.

"Spiky? Hey baby can you hear me?" _Of course I can hear you! _Cloud wanted to scream but his lips remained in a lock. He wanted to comfort his lovers with his voice, his eyes they always claimed to be like watching waves rolling on a crystal white beach. Cloud tried so hard to open his eyes, but he couldn't. He tried to push his numb words past his lips, but they just came as groans.

"I'm taking that as a good sign." Cloud grunted when he heard Angeal's gruff voice, earning a small chuckle from his lover's.

"Yeah, he can hear us. Hey spike, wake up." The blonde would if he could, his cat ears flipped backwards has a pain rushed through his body, and the blinding light invaded his sight. It faded though, into three sets of Mako eyes. "Cloud?"

"What..?" Cloud asked his heavy eyes and numb lips slowly disappearing, his strength returning to his weak muscles.

"You've been unconscious," Angeal stated softly, smiling as the blond nuzzled Zack's hand. Both Uke's tails wagged enthusiastically and ears perked up. It was good to see them all smiling again. "Someone attacked you and attempted..."

"To sexually assault you." Genesis picked up, his voice tinged with anger pointed towards the offender. "It was lucky I, Reno and Sephiroth were walking past."

"Is that fucker in custody?" Zack growled, his tail stilled and ears peeking high.

"Yes, Sephiroth is dealing with him." Zack nodded and turned to look at the blond, smiling reassuringly at the slightly confused look. Sephiroth couldn't stand someone attacking someone else for pure entertainment or for selfish reasons; nobody understood but didn't question it. Zack usually claimed it to be a mother instinct which would usually result in laughter and a pissed off general on his heels.

"When Can I Leave?" Cloud asked, his voice quiet, filled with exhaustion but some small amount of joy hinted. He was tired, but thankful to see all his lovers together again. Their problems could be sorted out later; right now it was all about them.

"Soon, Cloudy, soon."

_Everything is going to be alright…_

* * *

A few days passed and Cloud was back on his feet, chasing Zack around the apartment as the older Uke held an embarrassing photo of him asleep. Genesis smirked as he watched from his position on the sofa in his hand, as usual, was a book.

The pair jump over the chairs and tables, Zack's agility due to the Mako made it difficult for the blond to catch him, making the younger Uke to result to his personal knowledge and training as he missed Zack by millimeters.

Angeal lent against the doorway to the kitchen, arms folded over his chest, legs crossed as he watched Zack laugh loudly and Cloud become annoyed by the minute. His eyes locked with Genesis', who just shrugged but continued to smirk.

The scars of the past week and a half had faded and their relationship was back to a more usual routine. Zack and Angeal taught him his sword skills while Genesis helped the Uke with his assignments, helping him catch up with the lessons he had missed.

The Medic, who refused to help Cloud had been reprimanded, demoted and had his wages cut by half. Sephiroth had explained that all of his men were equal, and that a medic shouldn't be aiding in the hospital, when his job was on the field.

The cadet, who had attacked Cloud out of rage, had been forced to leave the program. The look on Sephiroth's face when Cloud and Genesis attended the meeting was scary enough even Reno had kept quiet through it all, only answering when being asked questions. Zack continued to call it motherly instinct, just grinning when the look was directed at him.

Zack fair was made of Steel when it came Sephiroth's glares.

"Cloud, you should be resting." Angeal told firmly, watching the blond almost trip over as he looked up at Angeal. "And Zack give me the photo."

The young Uke pouted, handing the photo over and grumbling as he stalked away and sat on the empty corner of the sofa. Angeal smiled softly as he ripped the photo up for Cloud's amusement. The blond smiled and kissed his older Dom on the cheek, leaping onto the sofa snuggling up against Genesis. Cloud was too content to notice anything as Genesis turn his head to watched Angeal lean close to Zack's ear and whisper.

"I want copies."

Zack grinned, stuff SOLDIER pride, he's planned to live a life as a True hero!

…Starting with getting those copies for Angeal.

-----------

I would like to thank those who reviewed my saga so far, including: DarkbombayAngel, Brunette S Angel, -siarafaerie-101-miss, Kit572, PointZero, rocquell and all those others who have commented on both stories. I don't give you guys enough praise, but I think you deserve it! ^^ Without my reviewers this saga would have stopped on the first part, so, Thank you!

Keep and eye out for 'Cats, Dogs and Silly Fears' which is part 3 of the saga. And Remember there is a oneshot to arrive with a little secret twist. (:

Kuraudo Strife


End file.
